


Leaf Pile Jump

by facethestrange



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Drawing, Fanart, Fluff, Gen, M/M, just fluff and joy and wholesomeness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 18:09:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21396454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/facethestrange/pseuds/facethestrange
Summary: Quentin and Eliot on a sunny October morning.
Relationships: Quentin Coldwater & Eliot Waugh, Quentin Coldwater/Eliot Waugh
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	Leaf Pile Jump

**Author's Note:**

  * For [abitchistrying](https://archiveofourown.org/users/abitchistrying/gifts).

> Part of HighKingFen's Trick or Treat exchange on tumblr.


End file.
